


[Podfic] Unreal Until Experienced by ifeelbetter

by marianas



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 3 [6]
Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: Geoffrey Tennant made a career out of not allowing magicians to interfere with his productions. Darren Nichols, on the other hand, once turned his audience into grains of sand for a production of Beckett.





	[Podfic] Unreal Until Experienced by ifeelbetter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unreal Until Experienced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600737) by [ifeelbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelbetter/pseuds/ifeelbetter). 



> * thank you to ifeelbetter for having blanket permission  
> * thank you to cantarina and idellaphod for running this challenge, it was really fun and I loved getting the chance to record more Slings & Arrows  
> * thank you to anatsuno for the wonderful choice of podfic that was my prompt. I feel lucky that I got a sneak peak and got to hear it before everyone else  
> * disclaimer that I am not a Shakespeare actor

  
Unreal Until Experienced  
[direct link to mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/slingsandarrows/unreal%20until%20experienced.mp3)  
for download or streaming  
0:50:05 | 46MB | 7561 words  



End file.
